


Not one single clue

by deviltakehimback



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7148093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviltakehimback/pseuds/deviltakehimback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during /that scene/ in 1.09, a little exploration of what's going on in Nicole's head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not one single clue

When Nicole registers that Waverly has arrived at the station, she has two distinct thoughts. 

Firstly, Waverly is here. At the station. While the Sherriff is gone. This particular train of thought is lightning-fast and all of her nerve endings hum in response. Secondly, she's going to have her badge taken from her. Because Waverly is barging into Neadley's office on her watch. This idea isn't so enticing.

She also just called her 'Wave' by accident, which she maybe shouldn't have done, and she's still trying to catch up with whatever the hell is going on. She wasn't expecting to see the younger Earp sister again so soon after their ride in the patrol car. Waverly is a mystery. A beautiful, intelligent, law-bending mystery. 

"Excuse me..." drops from Waverly's mouth, and Nicole has had enough of being left in the dark.

"What is your problem?!" 

She's expecting Waverly to finally launch into whatever top secret Purgatory story she's been hiding, or ask for her help, or basically anything that is not Waverly launching her body towards her and grabbing on for dear life.

She is grateful for her reflexes, because her mind effectively shuts down as she feels Waverly's lips crash into her own. She somehow manages to grab on to Waverly's arms and stops them both from losing their balance. Next thing she knows, she's on her back on a Nedley's couch, with one Waverly Earp leaning over her. She wonders if she's dreaming. 

There is a delightfully placed knee between her thighs that threatens to derail her thinking entirely. But this is not what Waverly wanted the last time they spoke, and she can't let this go any further until they're on the same page. 

"What happened to friends?" She asks, nerves on fire and restraining herself from touching Waverly. They each take a moment, and Nicole relaxes a little when she locks her eyes on Waverly. She's still trying to ignore where Waverly's legs are because if she thinks about it she's going to grind against her and _that_ is out of the question. 

She listens intently as Waverly rambles, though she has no idea what extreme sports have to do with Waverly kissing her. 

"I've always wanted to do things that scared me, but... well, it's not so easy to be brazen when the thing that you want, that scares you to death, is sitting right in front of you."

Wait what. Fuck. Her stomach drops.

"I scare you?" 

"Yes, you do. Because I don't want to be friends."

She ruined it. She came on too strong and she completely ruined it. Waverly is hands down the most beautiful woman she has ever met, and she ruined all chances with her.

"When I think about what I want to do most in this world... it's you."

That's different. She smiles at the implication, heart racing and nerve endings catching up with what her mind has just processed.

"Oh god, that sounded so much more romantic in my head."

Nicole's heart soars. She actually has a green light to indulge the woman rambling in front of her, and she breaks the mental lock on her muscles. Waverly's still talking, about how she doesn't know what she's doing, but Nicole has never been so smoothly taken down by anyone, literally or figuratively. Certainly not anyone this much shorter than her. She lets herself think about how turned on she is, and when Waverly says she doesn't know what she's doing, she's a split second from calling her a damn liar. 

"Oh sure you do," she says instead, praying that Waverly will shut up and kiss her again. 

"Maybe I should stop talking." Waverly's eyes are searching, and there's a mischief in there that Nicole can't resist. Wouldn't dare resist.

"See, you're getting better at this already." Nicole loops her hands around each end of Waverly's scarf, pulling her down towards her, aching for their lips to meet but trying scrape some control back after too damn long being tongue-tied.

"Maybe you should stop talking too." Waverly's eyes brim with a playful glint and Nicole knows she's screwed. Still, if Waverly thinks she's going to be the only one taking the lead here, she's wildly mistaken. Now that Nicole knows it's okay to engage, she can actually make an effort and take matters into her own hands.

"Maybe you should make me."

Finally, she feels Waverly's lips back on hers and she releases a breath she didn't know she was holding. If Waverly wants tips on how to do this, though, she's not going to deny her. Nicole shifts her weight to get leverage and flips a surprised Waverly onto her back. She shows her where to anchor her legs for optimum closeness, and grinds into her center.

She deepens their kiss, like the world is going to end before Nedley gets back and this is the last time they'll ever get to have this. She's been daydreaming about something very like this since she finally introduced herself in Shorty's, and she's not letting their time go to waste. 

Nicole is wary of pushing this too far, too fast, and she pulls back for a moment, trying soften their movements. 

She can sense that the heat humming in her bones is building in Waverly too, though. She uses the short moment she has to brush her fingers over Waverly's chin, and to press a gentle kiss to her lips. It's the sort of kiss that gets Nicole thinking about mornings in bed and fresh coffee and quiet moments that they'll get to have with each other from here on out. She's not complaining about the desperate kisses that follow, though, and she doesn't have it in her to fight them. She hopes Waverly knows what it all means. That she's totally happy to take things slow, that it can stop if it needs to stop, and that it's about damn time. She'll show her what to do. 

To an extent. She has the physical side down, for sure. She's still a little iffy about the rest. Because as much experience as Nicole has, she has never fallen this hard for anyone before, and she has no idea what she's doing. As their lips begin to meet with way less patience and more passion, she honestly can't say she cares.

For a cop, she has never been so okay with being clueless.


End file.
